Jade Chan Adventures: The Enforcers
by TopChamp2000
Summary: Story is about what is happening with the enforcers after season 5. Will be a short one. Continuing off of Jade Chan adventures: Jorgon the Demon of Darkness
1. Now What

Second part of the Fanfic. It is the next part to s/8348186/1/Jade_Chan_Adventures_Jorgon_the_Demon_of_Darkness. If it is like this *Example* the character is thinking it, in case you forgot.

I do not own any of these characters. Not even one of them.

Jade Chan Adventures

The Enforcers

Part 1: Now what

An Abandon Factory after the battle with Drago:

Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo are standing in the middle of the factory with boarded up windows. It has nothing in it and is just a big open space.

Finn: Well it's not the roomiest place but it works for me.

Ratso: What are talking about? Get a couch maybe a TV and this will be nicer than my old apartment. It's a mansion!

Chow: You think we would have something nicer with all that we've been through.

Finn: And we will, because the enforcers are back! (Finn takes a board of a window and sees it is dark out.) We can start tomorrow. I got this weird feeling of Déjà vu.

Ratso: Day la who?

Fin: Never mind.

Chow: So, what's the plan?

Ratso: Ya. What are we going to be doing?

Finn: I'm not sure yet, didn't think about that.

Hak Foo: What we need is power and I know a great place to find it.

Ten in the morning at Uncle's rare finds:

Uncle is behind the counter drinking coffee and Torhu is organizing some antiques. The door opens up and they booth look over to see the enforcers.

Uncle: Aiiee-yaaaahh! Torhu, thieves in Uncle's shop!

Finn: Wait! Hold up!

Chow: Well, not that this is a hold up, were just here to shop.

Uncle: I do not trust you. Leave!

Torhu: You could give them a chance sensei. They did help us save the world.

Uncle: Fine. But Uncle has his eye on you!

Finn starts looking through some books while the other enforcers look around the store. Finn finds a book and slips it into his suit. He picks up some other books and brings them to the front counter.

Finn: So, how much for these?

Uncle: 100 each, but for you 150.

Finn: Why so expensive?

Uncle: Books are one of a kind.

Finn checks his pockets and notices all he has is pocket change.

Finn: Anybody got extra money?

Ratso: Uhh… (Checks his pockets) Nope.

Finn: So, what about that discount for us being great customers over the years?

Uncle: Store is for paying customers only!

Outside the store:

Chow: Well that was a waste of time.

Ratso: Got a better plan?

Finn: Yup, right here.

Finn pulls out a book from his coat.

Ratso: Sweet! So, now what

Hak Foo: we need to find out what and where the power is.

Back at the factory:

Finn is looking through the book.

Finn: Alright, so we have a choice of gear of power, a necklace that can teleport people, bracers that give you two more arms.

Hak Foo: I already found those.

Chow: Hey, how are we supposed to know if somebody found it yet?

Finn: Guess we don't. (Pause) Oh here's one! The stones of four elements, each stone has a power for each element. Earth, fire, wind, and water and conveniently they are all in the same place. It's in Nevada too, that's right next to us. Let's go!

This is going to be a short story. The chapter is already really short. Will get the next one up when I can. Have fun


	2. Power of the Stones

So, been feelin a little sick and had headaches. Sorry for the long wait but this is the last chapter for the enforcer story. Told you it would be a short one. If it is like this *Example* the character is thinking it, in case you forgot.

Characters are owned by Jackie Chan adventures. I wish I did own them.

Jade Chan Adventures

The Enforcers

Part 2: Power of the Stones.

**Outside of an entrance to a dark cave:**

Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo are about to head into the cave.

Chow: So, what's in this cave?

Finn: The stones of the four elements. Haven't you been listening?

Chow: Yah, but I mean what's going to be guarding it?

Finn: Never thought about that.

Ratso: So, are we still doing this?

Hak Foo: I can take on whatever is in that cave. (Hak Foo starts running in the cave) MOUSE RUNS THROUGH MAZE!

Finn: We don't want to fall behind. Come on!

The rest of the enforcers start following Hak-Foo.

Further in the cave Finn, Ratso, and Chow are barely keeping up with Hak Foo.

Ratso: (Panting) Can we slow down a little.

Hak Foo: Power waits for no one! (Hak foo stops running and notices there are four paths)

Chow: We'll now what?

Hak Foo: Only one way to find out. (He starts running down one of the paths)

Finn: Guess it might be best if we split up. Dips on the right path!

Each enforcer goes down a different path.

**Ratso's path:**

Ratso is walking down the cave and hears a running stream in the background.

Ratso: Wonder how far this cave goes for? (There is a dead end. Ratso sees a blue rock in the wall with a bunch of symbols around it that are fading away) Guess not that far. (Ratso grips the stone and pulls as hard as he can but the stone does not move. He pulls his hand back about to punch the wall but a wave of water comes bursting through the wall lifting Ratso off of his feet. The current starts bringing him down the cave.) AAAHHHHHH!

**Chow's path:**

Chow is walking down a thin tunnel feeling a freezing breeze of wind:

Chow: (Shivering) Looks like I got the bad path. (Chow see's a white stone on the top of the ceiling of the cave about 20 feet up) How am I supposed to get that? (Chow grabs a small stone off the ground and throws it at the white stone on the top of the cave. The stone falls from the ceiling and chow catches it.) We'll that was easier than I-(Chow starts to hear rumbling above him and looks up. Rocks start falling from the ceiling and chow runs away from them as fast as he can.)

**Hak-Foo's path:**

Hak-Foo is sprinting down a rocky trail. He steps in a hole and almost trips but catches his balance. Hak-Foo hears a slam sound behind him and looks backwards seeing a boulder rolling towards him.

Hak-Foo: (Sprinting down the path) WEASEL RUNS FROM VISCOUS BEAR! (The sides of the walls start to close in and the boulder slows down. He looks back and the boulder stops but it blocks his way to the entrance. In front of Hak-Foo there is a green stone on a pedestal made of rock. He walks over and picks it up.) Now what. (Hak-Foo growls and slams his hand on the pedestal and it shatters into tiny pebbles.)Hmmm. RAM DESTROYS BOULDER! (Hak-Foo headbuts the boulder and it flies backwards falling apart into little pebbles. He holds out his fist and clenches it letting out a small laugh.)

**Finn's path:**

Finn is walking down a passageway and the path has a warm feel to it.

Finn: This thing better be worth the heat. (Finn looks forward and sees a red rock floating in some boiling water. He swipes his hand in the water knocking the stone out of the water. He starts waving his hand around in the air.) Ahhhh! Hot hot hot! (Finn walks over to the red rock and tries to pick it up but let go because he felt his hand burning. Shaking his hand some more he looked at it and saw his hand was all red.) Ouch (Fin scoops up the rock up in his shirt and runs down the tunnel back towards the entrance.

**Back at the entrance to the four pathways:**

Ratso has water pushing him out of the tunnel

Ratso: Ahhhhhhhh! (The water starts to get lower and Ratso lands on the ground. He tries to catch his breath, coughing as Hak-Foo walks out of one of the tunnels)

Hak-Foo: Heh (Holding up the green rock, Hak-Foo stomps on the ground and part of the ground hovers in front of him. He punches it and it smashes into tiny pieces.)

Ratso: (Ratso lifts his hand up holding the blue stone) Want to trade? (Water comes up from the ground and floats next to his hand. He moves his hand to the right and the water follows his hand.) Whoa.

Chow is running out of a cave panting and small rocks fall from the ceiling covering the entrance way back into the cavern.

Chow: You got to be kidding me. I almost die, and all I get is a rock? (Chow holds up the white rock) And the cave caved in so I can't get the magical treasure.

Ratso: Chow you got the rock all wrong. They give you superpowers!

Hak-Foo: I have the power of earth. Ratso has the power of water. So what is yours?

Chow pushes his hand forward and a gust of wind blows back everybody.

Ratso: SWEET! You can move things with your mind.

Hak-Foo: I think he has the power of wind, not telekinesis.

Ratso: telaka what?

Hak-Foo lets out a long sigh and puts his hand up to his face. Finn walks in the room with a red rock in his shirt.

Finn: So, I found this red rock and it is too hot to touch. Any suggestions?

Chow: I have an idea. (Chow pushes his hand forward and a flurry if wind blows towards Finn causing him to fly back into a wall) Sorry, too much power.

Finn: (Mumbling angrily) Too much power. (Pauses) Wait how did you do that?

Ratso: The stones give you superpowers!

Finn: (Finn holds out his hand and a flame appeared around it.) Groovy.

Chow: So, what now?

Hak-Foo: We have the power. Now let's use it.

Ratso: Wait. We have been in the crime business for a while and we never really got that far in it. So, maybe we should (Puase) be good guys.

Finn: How are we supposed to make a living off helping people?

Chow: We did just help save the world, section 13 would probably give us some work.

Finn: Alright, from this point on we will be good guys. (A wave of fire blows out of the pathway Finn came out of but quickly fades away.) Good thing I didn't stay in there.

**The next day in a bank at San Francisco:**

There are two police officers sitting against a corner with their hands up along with a few other citizens. Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak-Foo are standing at the entrance.

Finn: Okay, you're going to give us all the money here or… (Finn sticks his hand out and a flame appears above it) …this place is going to burn baby burn.

So, sorry about the lateness of the story. Will have the next one out when I get it done. Have fun and don't be afraid to review I won't bite. Oh, and heads up I'm going to try the paragraph form for the stories instead of having it like a script. If you don't know what I mean well, you'll find out.


End file.
